Unspoken Words from the Heart
by Phoenix-redwings56
Summary: After denying it for a long time, Bunnymund realizes his feelings for Tooth. Although fearing rejection, it turns out Tooth feels the same. The two finally confess the words they've been holding back for years from the other only to quickly face a trial against jealousy, confusion and the worst; acceptance. Can the duo pull through?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart**_

_**A RotG-SweetTooth fanfic**_

_**part 1**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and DreamWorks**_

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart (c) me**_

* * *

Bunnymund stared silently up at the sky. The sky was completely clear that day, and there wasn't much for him to do. He was off season, so he had plenty time to him. Surely yes, he still had to run through and do a few some daily chores and tasks. But for the most part he was pretty much free to do as he wanted. Today, he felt extra lazier and out of more sorts than usual.

Typically on days like this, his mind tended to wander further then he wanted, which usually triggered unwanted emotions and feelings. Bunnymund bit his lower lip in hope that wasn't going to be the case today. Bunny could easily knock himself out of rut such as the one that was on a verge of possibility today. However, at the given time, Bunny usually couldn't be able to do it until after several hours of being in that state. And with the beautifully clear sky, the comfy meadows, the lovely breeze in the air, and the somewhat lethargic feeling building up more and more in him; it was a high possibility he could emotionally hurt himself again.

He had to keep himself busy. He couldn't let his wander too much. Bunnymund sat up from where he was lying and looked at the fields of flowers not far off. Bunnymund chuckled to himself. He stood up from where he was, and hopped over to the field; thinking it would keep his mind busy. Once over at the field, he knelt down at the flowers and smiled. These flowers weren't the same as the regular ones in his garden. These special flowers were the ones in which his little eggletts came from. Staring at these different flowers, knowing a bunch of little waddling eggs would eventually come from them, put Bunnymund's mind to rest for the time being. Out of the corner of his eye Bunnymund noticed a single flower growing off in the corner. Separate from the group of egg flowers.

Bunnymund walked over to the single flower to see what it was. Bunnymund's eyes grew wide in shock. It was a sun orchid. Sun orchids rarely grew in his warrens nowadays. It was the first one he had seen here in the past three years or so. Bunny knelt down to touch it. It was hunched over a little from not having enough nutrients from being watered. He gently helped sit it up right before going off to get his water can to give the plant so water.

It didn't take Bunny long to find the pail. It was in the exact same spot he typically put it in his shed. Bunny reached up and grabbed it, made his way back to the field and slowly began to water the sun orchid. As Bunnymund watered it, he gently hummed a tune; a tune he rarely sung. Realizing what he was singing, Bunnymund instantly stopped. How could he allow himself to play that tune to himself? It was the exact same tune he and his wife used to sing to each other back when she was alive. The water pail slipped out Bunny's hand instantly and fell down next to the orchid; spilling the remaining water in it. Bunny gasped, and quickly bent down to pick up the pail. His mind was wandering all of a sudden. He had to distract himself from doing it.

Bunny brushed the dirt off the pail, and tended to the sun orchid from where the pail had bumped it when it fell. "Sorry little fella; didn't mean for me hand to slip like that." Bunny said softly to the orchid.

The orchid said nothing; because it was a plant. But judging how it began to perk up more as it absorbed the water that spilled around it; something told him that it forgave his butterfingers. Bunnymund chuckled. Staring at the beautifully colored sun orchid somehow reminded Bunnymund of Tooth's feathers. Bunnymund felt his cheeks darken over the image that had popped into his head of Tooth smiling that beautiful pearly-white smile of hers, holding to sun orchid in her tiny little hands.

Where did that thought come from? Bunnymund bit his lip, and looked back down at the orchid. It certainly was beautiful, and it would look nice with a beautiful lady such as Tooth. Tooth would like the orchid right? She always had thought the plants that grew in his warren were beautiful. Why not give it to her?

Bunny's ears perked up into a perfectly strait alignment. He smiled over the thought of Tooth holding the sun orchid in her possession, enjoying the fragrance and the colors it gave off. It would look nice in her palace; especially with all the bright colors on the inside and outside of it. It would fit in just right with her. But then, something crossed Bunny's thoughts. His ears fell sadly realizing how foolish the idea was. Tooth most likely had a bunch of flowers in her palace already; most likely all from Jack. Tooth's attention had more and more focused on her work these days, and when she wasn't working she would occasionally drop in for a visit. However, Jack had more spare time than any of the other Guardians. Jack probably dropped in to visit Tooth more often than Tooth visited him. Bunny wasn't going to be surprised if he visited her daily. And knowing Jack Frost, he probably flirted with her, and the two probably talked, laughed, made jokes; hell he may even help her out from time to time. The possibilities were endless.

Bunny felt his mood plummet instantly. However, his mood was so low in rut he didn't even want to try to pick him back up. Bunny had been trying not to let himself get in a mood like the one he was now in, but what was the use? It's not as if anyone was around to see him sulk.

Bunny began to trace a small circle around the orchid. He let out a heavy sigh. He used to be so much closer to Tooth. Nowadays, he wondered how far apart in bond they were. She seemed so distant. Her mind was always on work or Jack's Teeth; most likely just Jack. Bunny didn't hate Jack, and he was entirely a pain in the tail. But the one friend, who he seemed he could tell anything to, was now swept away from him all because of Jack. Jack probably never intended to do it; and probably was completely oblivious to how it was affecting Bunny. Bunny wasn't going to hold it against Jack for that. Jack had been through enough in his lifetime to hear grief over Bunny's frustration to losing the attention he got from Tooth.

But still….

Bunny missed having those longs talks with Tooth. Bunny could tell Tooth literally anything on his mind, and she'd never judge him, get mad at him, or even try to change anything. She would just flash him her beautiful smile, and listen to him. She'd occasionally say a few comforting words if needed, but she mainly would just sit and listen. Tooth was really the only one to see him ever cry. Yes, his did swell up with tears when they thought they lost Sandy. But never did he let them escape his eyes. To him, crying was a sign of weakness. And with Tooth, she managed to convince him crying was okay to do. She said she wouldn't think less of him, it would just mean he had a soft spot just like everyone else. Bunny cried when Tooth was around only twice though; it was still enough though. It was enough to make Tooth understand her friend more; and it was enough for Bunnymund to trust Tooth more than any other Guardian.

Bunnymund looked the orchid and forced a smile on his face. It really did remind him of the feathers on Tooth's body. It reminded him of how warm her hugs were, and how silky the feathers were. Thinking of her feathers reminded him of the times they had in the warren, and that one time she taught him to waltz. Bunny chuckled softly. They were such sweet memories he had with Tooth; and no one would ever know about them except those two. Regardless of how close he was with Tooth now versus years past didn't really matter to him. So long as he had the memories of them together; it was enough.

_ Or was it…_

Bunny suddenly felt his chest swell up into a thick heated knot. Bunny grunted and grabbed at his fur on his chest above his heart. He fell back and scooted up against bolder that was near the orchid. His breathing was unsteady, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. What was happening to him? What was wrong with him? Bunny clutched at his chest and groaned loudly; clenching his teeth hard and breathing in sharp quick breathes through his nose. "Crikey..!" He grunted.

Then it hit him. Bunny stopped clutching to his chest and hugged himself. He shook his head slowly. His eyes began to burn violently as he tried to force back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him now. "Oh no no no no no. This-this can't be happening. I can't possibly be in love with her."

Bunny thought about it for a moment. He tried to reflect back on all the times he and Tooth had. Each one seemed to almost end similarly. When Bunny cried in front Tooth, she kissed him on the forehead. When they went star gazing, she kissed him on the cheek. And then there was the time he attempted to take her on a boat ride. They did go on the boat ride, but staring at her made him blush something crazy; and they nearly kissed that time. But he pulled back and just kissed her on the cheek instead. Finally, when they were waltzing she pressed her nose up against his, and the two just stood there with their noses touching for a few minutes before Tooth kissed him on his nose. Bunnymund blinked in surprise. Some form of another, it always ended with a kiss and a embrace. Bunny felt his cheeks burn, he swallowed hard. He had always thought Tooth was beautiful, but never had he considered himself to actually ever love her.

Bunny sat there for a moment in shock before slinking up into a ball. As much as he believed to be in love with her, he didn't see how it was even possible for the two to be together. No matter which way he looked at it, it was never meant to be. And it wasn't just one reason; it was several all clumped together. If it was just one issue, maybe there was a way. But because there were just so many things holding them apart, he didn't want to even try.

Bunny felt his heart begin to return to a normal pace as he sat curled up in a ball against the bolder; thinking about Tooth. He really did love her didn't he? He cared about her so much; more than any of the other guardians. To him, she was really the first women he let fully back into his life after he lost his wife. Sophie was the first real child he let into his heart since the genocide, and dealing with the loss of his one daughter and the other he was expecting. Both of those two girls meant a lot to him. Tooth more than Sophie because he knew Tooth longer. But still… her beauty, her loving her personality, her warmth, her strength, and just her all around presence was what made him love her. If he hadn't met Tooth; heaven knows if he'd be able to ever emotionally recover from his past or to even function right. Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't for having his little eggletts or someone like Tooth he could turn to, would he have even had made it this far. No one knew how damaged Bunny really was on the inside except Tooth. And many of times Bunny had fallen into a state of depression from all his inner turmoil building up over time; and it was only Tooth who could really cure him. Bunny was embarrassed by that factor, but she didn't hold it against him. This was yet another thing he loved about her.

Bunny sniffled softly as he sat there, continuing to think about why he loved Tooth. The more he thought about it, the more he loved her. The more he loved her; the more it hurt him. The more it hurt him; the more he thought about what she meant to him. And the more he got reminded on why he could have her. Thus the process repeating itself again. As he leaned up against the rock, he felt his heart sink deeper into his chest. Bunnymund frowned. "She's….just such an angel…" He muttered softly to himself.

A tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't dare touch it. Tooth taught him that he could cry. He wasn't going to hold back. He forced himself to be strong every other time. Now, he could cry freely. No one was there. No Tooth, no eggletts, no giant eggs to bug him; nothing. He was alone. He could express himself freely.

Bunny curled up into an even tighter ball and sniffled again. The tears were running down his cheeks at a fast pace now. He hated feeling like he couldn't have her. But the fact that she was a different species then him, they both had different duties to attend to, they both were Guardians, and the fact that she had a crush on Jack – all held him back from having her; and that crushed him. He just wanted to have her with him. It didn't seem like much; but boiled down to the wire, it was.

Feeling exhausted from over thinking things, and hurt from realizing his love for Tooth was one sided, Bunny began to shut his eyes. He smiled softly to himself. Regardless of not being to have Tooth in reality, in his dream, he could have her. As he began to drift slowly off into a nap he softly sung a song to himself; thinking the song would finally put him into a peaceful sleep.

Tooth let out a soft gasp as she fluttered about the Tooth palace. She was in the main hall, directing her mini fairies about as they came in and out from deliveries. One of the mini fairies that were waiting for instructions looked at her funny. It cocked her head to the side in confusion. Tooth was looking directly at the ground below her, her mind elsewhere. Something had struck Tooth's mind as if something wasn't entirely right. She didn't know what, but she had this sinking feeling that something was extremely wrong. The mini fairy chirped at her, which pulled her instantly from her thoughts. Tooth flinched slightly and looked abruptly up at the mini fairy. She chuckled. "Sorry… something just crossed my mind."

The mini fairy blinked in puzzlement over Tooth's odd behavior. Tooth very rarely had her mind wandering. She was far too busy to do that. The mini fairy flew closer to Tooth out of concern. She nuzzled up close against Tooth's face. Tooth chuckled and scooped the mini fairy into her hands. She stroked the feathers on the top of her head, as a way to convince it she was alright.

_But in all honesty, she wasn't. _

Tooth looked out the window to the other mini fairies zipping about. She sighed softly. Jack hadn't come by today, and there weren't many teeth to collect that day. She was hoping he would pay her visit so she could maybe spend some more quality time with the winter spirit. She knew well that Jack had spent over 300 years in isolation, and could use the company. This is why it made sense that he paid a visit to both her, Sandy and North almost daily. However, with that sinking feeling running through her now, she didn't feel up to running about playfully with Jack. Not with their being the possibility of there being something wrong going on somewhere.

Tooth looked down at the mini fairy and smiled reassuringly; trying to think of a location for this troubled assistant to go to. Once figuring out the destination, she sent the mini fairy on its way. Once the mini fairy was on its way, Tooth clutched tightly to her chest. Something just wasn't right out there in the world. Tooth zipped over to her replica of the globe in the palace and examined it. No lights were flickering, none were going out; noting. Tooth pressed her fingers to her temple and sighed softly. Something had to be wrong, otherwise she wouldn't be having this sinking feeling rolling about in her stomach. Tooth crossed her arms and began to pace about in the palace, trying to figure out what could possibly be behind the reason of the abrupt strike of concern. No children seemed to be in danger. North would've signaled her if that was the case. Last time she checked Sandy was doing as well as always; and she saw Jack the day before and when he left he was in a down right chipper mood. Perhaps something was wrong with Bunnymund?

Tooth stopped suddenly and gasped. It had to be Bunnymund. Nothing else seemed to come across as plausible to the situation. And she knew well how Bunnymund could get if he thought too hard about something from the past. Tooth began to shake, her lip trembled and she very slowly began to descend till she was standing flat-footed upon the floor of the palace. It had been a few months since Tooth had talked to Bunnymund; and the last time she had they were gliding across the palace floors. She had enjoyed waltzing with Bunnymund, but the night ended with a rather tender moment she wasn't planning on doing. However, at the given time it seemed right. Tooth blushed violently as she dwelled on the image in her mind. She had always had cared for Bunnymund. Regardless of whether or not he knew it or not. She knew he and Jack didn't always get along; and after thinking about what Bunny had said a while back she came to realize Bunny was a bit jealous of Jack from getting the attention he was receiving from her. Tooth didn't feel so great when she had come to realize that factor. She didn't like it when her two friends argued like they did. It made her feel torn between the two. Could they just not get along better?

Tooth glanced over to a little pot sitting in the corner of the room and sighed. Then again, Bunny did sort of have a right to feel a bit jealous. She was giving Jack a lot of attention nowadays, but she never meant to hurt Bunny in the process. She never meant to hurt any of her friends.

She had to check up on him. He could be angry from jealousy, he could be depressed from missing his deceased loved ones, or it could be something entirely different.

She just had to make sure he was okay. Tooth would never would be able to forgive herself if she found out her beloved friend was hurting and she wasn't there for him when he needed someone to turn to. After all, she was the only one who ever knew of some of his deeper and more personal emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_plip_

Bunnymund's nose twitched as soon as he felt small raindrop all upon it. Bunny didn't stir in his sleep for several moments. Then almost instantly, Bunnymunds eyes shot open and he shot bolt upright. His ears twitched quietly. He sniffed the air and frowned. Rain? The skies were completely clear earlier.

Bunny sighed. He figured something like this would happen. It's not as if his day could any worse right? A little rain would actually do his plants some good. Him; not so much. Bunny hated the rain. It made his fur smell funny when it dried.

Bunnymund stood up and was about to go seek shelter when the sound of something flapping in the distance. Bunny's eyes grew wide in shock. It couldn't possibly be Tooth. Not with a rainstorm getting ready to blow through the warren. If Tooth got her wings wet, she wouldn't be able to fly due to the sheer weight bearing down on her wings. But sure enough it was.

"Bunnymund?"

Bunnymund let out a small gasp from under his breath; It was her. Bunny could feel his eyes begin to fill up with tears once again. Why of all days did she have to come today? Why?

Bunny slowly turned around to face Tooth. A look of pure genuine concern was shown on her face. Small tears were forming her eyes, and she was standing completely flat on the ground; her wings hanging in a droop on her back.

"Bunny, are you okay?" She said softly.

Don't cry; don't cry in front of her. She'll only cry.

Bunny forced a smile on her face and he chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah, Tooth I' m fine."

Tooth frowned. She could tell something was wrong. She approached him slowly. "Are you sure? I was back at the palace and I got the weird feeling something was wrong; so I came to check up on you."

Bunnymund was surprised to hear that. He had figured she was spending time with Jack at the palace. He never figured that Jack hadn't dropped in to see her. Was it really just her and her fleet of mini fairies?

Bunny could feel the tears trying to escape his eyes. Bunnymund drew in a quick breath and sniffled. "Y-You came to see….me?"

Tooth nodded quietly; still approaching Bunnymund. Seeing the tears form in his eyes only convinced her more that he wasn't okay. She walked up to him so that if she stepped any closer to him, she'd be pressed up against him. She reached her hands up and to his face. She looked at worriedly. "Bunny….please….something's up. I can tell. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I'm here to listen to you."

That's all it took. The tears began to roll down Bunny's cheeks just as it began to rain. He threw his arms around Tooth and held her tiny little body up against him. Tooth let out a soft gasp, but let him hold her. "I never thought you'd come visit me on a day like today; ever. Especially today of all days. I-I thought you'd be off with Frost doing something else."

Tooth said nothing; she wrapped her arms around Bunny's body and held on to him; a way of showing she was listening. Bunnymund continued on "And I know that you like Jack a lot, so I jumped to that conclusion quickly. I didn't think you'd come. You surprise me Tooth. You always have. You've always sort of popped up when I've needed you, whether you knew it or not. And today….. I really didn't think you'd come…. but you did. Just like always. And I'm just…happy. I'm so happy you're here now."

This was worse than Tooth had thought. Bunny seriously was hurting; but she never figured like this. She continued to hug him tightly, waiting to hear more.

"I-I guess you probably think I'm crazy Tooth; but you showing up when I'veneeded you most is one of the reasons I like you. One of the reasons I feel the way I do about you."

Tooth's eyes widened. She was expecting to hear that. She pushed away from Bunny a little and looked up at him in confusion; still not saying anything.

Bunnymund swallowed hard. His heart was racing, his breathing was getting more and more unsteady, his cheeks were blushing a deep red color, the tears that were rolling down his face faster, and his voice was cracking more from trying to talk normally. He looked away from Tooth in embarrassment. "I-It's one of the qualities that makes you the beautiful girl that you are….. and it's one of the reasons why I…..I….."

Tooth looked up at him and sofly muttered "What?"

Bunnymund swallowed hard once more. He pulled Tooth close to him once more, and then very softly said to her "It's why I love you, Tooth."

Tooth's eyes grew wide in shock. She looked up at him from where her head had been resting on his chest. Her cheeks turned crimson. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. After a moment of pure silence from either of the two, Tooth chuckled softly. Bunnymund had been looking away in shame, in fear of rejection. When he heard her chuckle he looked back at her. There, on her face was a huge smile, and tears running down her face. Bunny blinked in confusion. She laughed out a small laugh and then hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Bunnymund. I've loved you for a long time. And I'm so happy to hear that you feel the same way. I was always so scared to tell you how I feel, so I thought just giving you a kiss on the cheek or on the nose would be enough. But it never was. I always wanted to tell you; but I never could. I always feared you'd turn it down because you still loved your late wife. But…. hearing this is just music to my ears."

Bunnymund stood there in shock for several moments. His tears of sadness soon turned to tears of pure joy. He scooped Tooth off her feet and spun her around. He was so happy; they both were. Their unspoken words from the heart were finally spoken, and now the two knew the truth of each other's feelings. And never were the two ever going to let go of it.

**~End of part 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart**_

_**A RotG-SweetTooth fanfic**_

_**part 2**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and DreamWorks**_

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart (c) me**_

* * *

The entire Tooth Palace was hustling and bustling with activity just as much as much as it usually was when he arrived. Mini fairies were zipping to and fro as they went about distributing the teeth and replacing them with coins for the next child. All but one was hustling about, and that was baby Tooth. Baby Tooth was watching quietly from the floor as her elder "sisters" zipped about in a scatter-brained fashion. She had her tiny little arms crossed and was sitting in a squatted position; quietly humming a little tune. It took her a moment before noticing her favorite winter spirit strut into the room. She smiled brightly and flew over to him, instantly embracing him as well as her possibly could with her tiny little body. Jack chuckled and hugged her tenderly to his chest. She responded to the affection through a series of happy chirping as if to say "I missed you too, Jack!"

Baby Tooth squirmed out of Jack's embrace and smiled. However, Jack was anything but smiles now. He actually almost looked _ashamed. _Tooth cocked her head and fluttered around him; trying to figure out what he seemed to bothering him. Jack gave her a weak smile and stroked his hand against her face as means of reassurance. Baby Tooth still wasn't all that convinced; Jack figured as much. He stopped stroking her face and leaned up against his staff. "I apologize for being late, Baby Tooth. I feel bad about it, but North kept me busy up at the Pole."

Was that why he looked that so upset? It was because he wasn't punctual? Tooth rolled her eyes and looked at him with funny, almost in a sassy way. Jack rolled his head back and laughed. "Sorry, I just know Tooth was expecting me today."

Almost instantly all the mini fairies, Baby Tooth included froze and looked at Jack with the "dear 'n the headlights" look. Jack raised his eyebrows; not expecting to get that reaction from all the girls. He chuckled softly, "What did she go and do a run for herself?"

The mini fairies said nothing to him. Some exchanged a few uncomfortable glances but many just continued to give him the stare. Baby Tooth's cheeks started to fluster up and she started to look around skittishly. Jack looked at her funny. She was obviously hiding something. Jack leaned in closer to Baby Tooth, "Baby Tooth, what's going on?"

A bunch of little mini fairies flew up alongside Baby Tooth and chittered some stuff at her; in a rather frantic manner. Baby Tooth crossed her arms once again and made this noise almost similar to a hiss. With a few extra exaggerated chirping and facial expressions.

Jack raised his brows in surprise. This obviously wasn't going to get him anywhere anytime fast. He sighed. "Girls, just answer this…. is Tooth even here right now?"

The mini fairies all shook their heads. Jack blinked and then ran his fingers through his hair. "But… she was expecting me to show up…?"

Jack then got an idea to where she might have gone off to. He frowned irritably, and chuckled. The mini fairies exchanged concerned glances at once. Baby Tooth flew up next to Jack and tried to talk him out of doing what she feared. However, Jack wasn't going to listen to what Baby Tooth had to say. He lazily swatted away at her; implying for her to lay off. Baby Tooth back up and watched in fear as her favorite winter spirit head off to Australia.

* * *

"Bunny it's beautiful!" Tooth cried in delight.

Bunny chuckled as he watched his new girlfriend look awestruck at the same orchid he had only come across a few hours ago. The rain had begun to let up shortly after the two embraced and confessed their love for each other. The two were now snuggling up next to each other over by the sun orchid, enjoying the beauty It possessed. Today had certainly been an eventful day. Bunny woke up feeling fine, but then sensed he could slip off into over thinking things and hurt himself (which he did), and then he figured out his true feelings for Toothiana, and almost shortly after… he became Tooth's boyfriend. Bunnymund may have been an emotional hurricane earlier, but now that Tooth was there with him, he felt so much better. In more ways than one.

Tooth looked up at him and smiled. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Sheila. I was just thinking about how I must be the luckiest person on the planet to have someone as beautiful as you to call my girl."

Tooth blushed and then curled up closer to him. "Well not any girl gets to have the privilege of having someone as strong, caring, and creative as you as a boyfriend."

"Nor do they get anyone as convenient as him to be kind one moment and a complete competitive, self-fish jerk as him." Retorted a dry voice from behind.

Bunnymund's ears shot straight up into a perfectly pin-straight alignment, and his eyes grew wide in horror. He felt his blood run cold, his throat go dry, and his heart beat rapidly. "crikey…" he muttered. Tooth's grip on his arm tightened, she looked up at Bunny with concern, and her feathers stood up on end.

Very slowly, the two turned around to see Jack squatting down on top of a bolder that was behind him. He was leaning up against his staff, and his eyes looked like they were glazed over in frustration. He frown irritably at Bunnymund, almost as if he was about ready to pummel Bunnymund into the dirt. Bunnymund could tell his friend wasn't here to tease or even for peace making; Bunnymund sensed the infuriated aura pulsing off Jack's body. He obviously had just overheard their conversation these two had just hand; which meant he most likely figured it out by now what had happened between the two. Hence the reason why Jack was being so snappy.

Bunnymund looked at Tooth and smiled at her reassuringly. He then stood up and eyed Jack rather irritably. "What is it, Frost? What do you want?"

Jack smirked. "I went over to the Tooth palace not too long ago and I was informed Tooth wasn't there. So I began to wonder where she might have gone. The only logical enough explanation was she came here. I must say though, Bunny…. never seemed you the type to dig girls like Tooth. I thought you more to be the lone ranger type."

Bunnymund's nose twitched irritably. "What?" He snapped at him angrily, "I may never have approached Tooth romantically around you; but that gives you no room to assume I am a lone wolf."

Jack chuckled. "Right; and I'm part leprechaun."

Tooth stood up next to Bunnymund and crossed her arms. She could sense where Jack was going with this. It was best now that she tried to put out the fire before more fuel was put to it.

However, there was no point. Jack was long over controllable. The frustration and the jealousy was tearing him apart on the inside. He looked over at Tooth and winked. "Right, so you and Tooth are guess _seeing _each other now I suppose."

Both nodded at him slowly. Jack liked that reaction from them. He hopped off the boulder and circled around Bunny slowly. "So I guess that means you've gone soft eh?"

"Jack ple-"

"I've not gone soft, twinkle toes."

"So you can protect her?"

"You bet your life I can, mate."

Jack rolled his eyes, and smirked at Bunny playfully; not knowing what he was going to say were Bunny's trigger words.

"Are you going to protect her like you did your last girl? I bet with those skills you'll be able to keep her for sure."

Tooth's eyes grew wide in horror, she brought her hands to her face, and gasped. She looked at Bunny in fear of how he was taking it. Needless to say it wasn't good. Bunny's eyes were wide in shock; completely appalled by Jack's remark. He knew well the kid could have his own moments where he was a jerk, but never did he expect for him to step over the border into personal matters. Whether or not the winter spirit knew of his past didn't matter to Bunny at the moment. All he wanted was to pummel the kid into the earth.

Bunny gritted his teeth and pulled out his boomerang. Tooth screamed slightly in surprise, and grabbed onto her lover's arm. "Bunnymund don-"

_Too late._

Bunny yanked his arm loose from Tooth's grip and made a beeline for Jack. Jack smirked and jumped out of the way at the last second. Bunnymund landed with ease, but still wanted to beat Jack senseless. "How dare you say that!" Bunny cried angrily; lunging forth at Jack once more. "Do you not think I care enough to do anything physically possible to protect her? I'd give my own life it meant protecting Tooth! I won't have history repeat itself!"

Jack was taken slightly off guard by Bunny's remark. He drew a blank for a moment, but pulled his thoughts back together just enough time to see Bunny about to give him a good knock in the jaw. Out of self-defense, Jack Jumped up and out at Bunny; bringing his foot up and kicking his fellow guardian right in the diaphragm. Tooth shrieked as she watched Bunny going flying back from impact and knocking right into a tree. Bunny let out a pained cry and then fell silent; falling into a motionless heap.

Realizing what he had done through his anger and confusion, Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh man…" he muttered as he looked at his motionless friend.

"BUNNYMUND!" Tooth cried from behind.

Jack turned to only see Tooth zip past him and over to Bunnymund's side. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked at Jack and sniffled. She didn't seem angry at him. In fact, she only seemed saddened he did what he did.

Jack felt his stomach plummet. He walked over to the two, hanging his head in shame and dragging his staff all along. When up next to Tooth she saw she was quivering. He knelt down beside her and sighed. "Tooth look I'm-"

"Get North."

"Pardon?"

Tooth turned and looked at Jack with a completely distressed look on her face. "I said, get North. He needs to get her pronto. Bunnymund's bleeding on the back his head from where his skull made impact with the tree trunk. And he's not coming out of it. Normally when someone's hit in the diaphragm, they just have the wind knocked out of them and the get back up. But Bunny's completely unconscious. And if he doesn't get help soon, I could….we could…"

Jack placed his hand on Tooth's shoulder and had her look up at him in the eyes. She sniffled softly, still keeping her hands on Bunny's arm. Jack sighed softly and nodded. "I'll go get him and Sandy. You stay here and try to stop the bleeding."

Tooth nodded, and Jack took off to the North Pole. As she sat there, trying to hold her lover's head elevated, she hummed a gentle tune to Bunny; hoping he heard it and was going to make it.

_**~End of part 2~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart**_

_**A RotG-SweetTooth fanfic**_

_**part 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and DreamWorks**_

_**Unspoken Words from the Heart (c) me**_

* * *

The door to the sled room swung open, and in came two yetis (one being Phil), North, Sandy with Bunnymund Elevated up on some odd form of a stretcher, and Toothiana right next to him. Jack had stayed behind from when the two had left to go see what the drama was all about. When Jack had arrived at North's workshop, both North and Sandy were discussing some issues on some event of another that was coming up. However, Jack completely interrupted them by stumbling in and quivering in regret. North and Sandy were oblivious to what had occurred, but not much could be made out of Jack's heavy breathing and broken speech. Whatever was the matter, it had to do with Bunnymund and Tooth back at the warren and they needed to see to it as quickly as possible. The two left, leaving Jack to himself and the companies of the yetis.

Jack pocked his head up from where he had been resting it on a table, and frowned at the scene in front of him. There was Bunnymund still unconscious in the stretcher-bed thing, being hauled off to a room – carried by yetis- and North and Sandy directing the way, and then Tooth looking like she was about to faint. Jack sat up completely and made his way over to the group. He didn't get too close, due to still feeling the guilt of harming his friend. Tooth looked up at Jack, smiled weakly and then took Bunnymund's paw in hers; sniffling softly. Jack swallowed hard, but decided to walk up next to her; knowing he not only had to make it up to Tooth, but to his companion as well. Not much was said as the group made their way hastily through North's workshop trying to find the guest bedroom, but as soon as they found it, Bunny was tended to immediately. He was lifted off the stretcher and on to the bed, where two big pillows that were wrapped up in towels kept his head elevated enough. One yeti took the stretcher away while Phil was sent off to find blankets for both Tooth and Bunnymund. Sandy had gone off some time while searching for the room and had now just returned with the first aid kit. North chuckled and took the kit from him. Tooth sat on a little stool near the bed; never letting go of Bunny's paw. A few tears escaped here and there, but she quickly hid them before anyone could really notice. Jack stood in the doorway watching quietly as North tended to the head wound. He couldn't find himself to stay there long though. He soon stood up straight, and walked off to clear his mind; pulling his hood up over his head as he left.

Just as he left, Phil came back with blankets and a tray of assorted goodies. He muttered something in his language, and North silently gestured to the nightstand next to Tooth. Phil nodded and carefully maneuvered over to the nightstand. He placed the tray down and then gently draped a blanket over Tooth's shoulders. Tooth gasped in surprise but then smiled weakly up at Phil. "Thanks, Phil." she said through her cracking voice, "I needed that."

Phil picked up two other items and hand them to her as well. One was a box of tissues for her tears, and another was a mug full of hot chocolate. Tooth blinked in surprise over the fact that she was given hot chocolate to drink; considering Phil knew she was picky about dental hygiene. However, just this once, she was willing to drink it for the sake of calming her nerves.

Tooth brought the mug to her lips and took a small sip. Only to be amazed by how good it actually tasted. Tooth smiled brighter and thanked Phil once again. Phil gave her a goofy looking smile and gently patted her shoulder as a way to tell her to hang in there. Phil then left the room to go find jack; leaving Sandy, North and Tooth with Bunny. Sandy stood there quietly, as always, passing off materials to North when needed to, and North continued to handle Bunny's flesh wound.

The three stood in silence for a moment or so after Phil left the room, but North soon popped the question. "So what exactly lead up to all this?"

Tooth swallowed hard. She looked up at North and sighed. "Jack got into an argument with Bunny, and he brought her up as means to try to look tough I suppose. And it lead to a physical dispute. Jack was trying to use self-defense, but he kicked Bunnymund so hard in the diaphragm that it knocked him back into a tree, where he then hit his head."

North nodded, "And what caused Jack to pick a fight like that?"

"He found out…"

"About what?"

"About what is going on between Bunnymund and me. He discovered we're seeing each other now. It happened this morning actually."

North and Sandy both stopped what they were doing and stared at Tooth; both completely gaped by that notion. Tooth fidgeted with her free hand, and gently squeezed Bunnymund's paw; fearing the worse.

_However, it was the complete opposite._

North grinned from ear to ear and hugged Tooth tightly, laughing happily for her friend. "If Bunny was awake, I'd hug you both. But I am happy for you two!"  
Sandy clapped with joy, conjuring up a sign of ship sailing happily and a thumbs up next to it at the same time to show he agreed with North.  
Tooth laughed happily and hugged her friends tightly. She was glad to know the two were taking it as well as they were. One of her and Bunny's worries were on how the others would react. They figured it out with Jack on how he felt. However at the time neither knew, and both feared they'd not be accepted as a couple. But now it was plain to see it was welcomed amongst them.

The three discussed the situation a bit more, but North and Sandy went back as Tooth did the talking. It didn't take North much longer to tend to Bunnymund's wound, and when he did he left Tooth to wait for Bunny to come conscious yet again.

Tooth looked over at Bunnymund in concern. It wasn't going to be as bad as she had interpreted it to be, but it was still enough to worry her sick. She had just became his lover only hours ago, and already she had almost lost him. Tooth sniffled softly, scooted the stool closer to the bedside and then broke down into a heap of sobs. "I'm so sorry, Bunny. I didn't ever want you and Jack to go head to head like this. Nor did I ever want you to end up like this. It's my entire fault…. If I had just stepped forth and dealt with him when I could've maybe he wouldn't have said what he did about April, nor would he have put you in position where you have bandages on your head."

"mnuuryerfuwrlttt…."

Tooth looked up from where she had rested her head on his arm near his chest, and blinked. Slowly, Bunnymund began to shift his weight on the bed. His left ear twitched and Bunny scrunched up his nose. He took in a small breath and relaxed once more. His eyes slowly opened and met Tooth's tear stained face. Bunnymund groaned softly, before noticing the full detail of her face. Once his vision became more clear, he raised his brows and sat up more.

_He didn't dream her saying that._

Tooth was so happy to see Bunnymund awake. She didn't even notice the concern in his eyes. She hopped happily in her seat before throwing her arms around Bunnymund; hugging her lover tightly. Her tears of sadness became tears of joy. She laughed softly to herself, and buried her face in his chest. Her emotions were so mixed she didn't know if her behavior was out of the ordinary in her terms.

Bunnymund leaned in close to Tooth and chuckled weakly, cupping her chin in his hand and having her look him in the eyes. "Toothy, are you… why… why would you blame yourself." he said sadly, looking down upon his now elated girlfriend.

Tooth's smile quickly vanished though. She sighed, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "B-Because. I didn't do much to prevent you from getting hurt. It was wrong and foolish of me. Now you've got a bandage on your head."

Bunny chuckled. "I'd rather have a few bruises and a stitched up wound on my head then be dead and leave you."

"But I made a mistake. I could've done something different, Bunny." Tooth said, her voice beginning to crack again.

Bunnymund smiled and nudged her chin upward once more so she was looking him straight in the face. She could feel her heart pound rapidly all of a sudden and her breathing became unsteady. Her cheeks were feeling as if they were on fire and she could feel her body quiver as she sat as close as she did to him. She watched as Bunnymund's face drew closer to hers. She blushed but couldn't make a noise due to being so embarrassed and mixed in her emotions.

She didn't need to speak though.

Bunny chuckled softly as he wrapped one arm around Tooth's waist and the other still against her chin. "Toothiana, you did just fine, and no other girl like you could ever mean as much as you do to me."

And at the instant, Tooth felt a feeling she had never felt before. Tooth felt her eyes fill with tears. She put her hands to Bunnymund's face with a small smile on her face. Bunny smiled warmly and then very gently, pressed his lips up against hers; and gave her, her very first kiss. Something Tooth had been deprived of for over a millennium, and no other man or pooka could have given her as sweet as a kiss as his.

Their lips parted. Bunny looked down at Tooth longingly. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. She wasn't expecting to ever receive one of those in her life. Her cheeks flushed again as she quickly kissed Bunny in response. He chuckled and held her close to him once more. He was about the say something when a knock came at the door. The two looked over at the door to see Jack standing in the doorway. Tooth's eyes grew wide in shock.  
How long had Jack been standing there? Why didn't North shut the door?

Bunny frowned, clutched Tooth tightly to him like a creature protecting it's treasure, and gritted his teeth. "What do you want now, mate?"

Jack sighed, put down his hood from where he had pulled it up over his head, and slowly approached the couple. Tooth looked up at him in concern and Bunny stared at him as neutrally as possible. Jack ran his fingers through his shaggy silver hair, keeping his eyes locked on the wood floor. He finally glanced upward and sighed. "North explained everything to me, Bunny. Ya know…. about your first wife and all? I had no idea about that."

Bunnymund didn't say anything; he just stared at Jack quietly. Jack continued to speak, seeing Bunny wasn't audible at the time. He sighed softly. "And I realized I over reacted with finding out and all. I just wasn't expecting it to happen, and I was confused about it, and I was just- wrong on so many levels. I'm sorry I attacked you like I did; physically and verbally. I never meant for my frustration get the better of me."

Tooth looked up at Jack and smiled soflty. Bunny was quiet for a moment; still considering what to say. He was surprised by the fact Jack was all of a sudden so apologetic. He typically wasn't like that at all. Bunny sighed and chuckled. "S'kay, mate. "He said softly, "Not everyone's perfect. So long as you've got it through your skull of yours to not pull a stunt like that again; then it's fine."

Jack chuckled; happy to know his friend. He turned on his heels and walked out the door. Before almost being completely out the door, Jack turned back at Bunny and smirked. "You may have Tooth now; but it doesn't mean you're not better than me." He said playfully, before dashing off. Bunny grunted, not having the energy to deal with the winter spirit. He instead converted his attention back to Tooth and smiled; she smiled back at him. Bunny chuckled softly before kissing Tooth gently once more. Toothy kissed him back and whispered softly "I love you, Bunnymund. Don't ever forget that."

Bunny pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled warmly at her; whispering back "I love you too, Toothy. And I'll never stop loving you either. You're my Sheila, and no one can ever take you from me."

Tooth laughed. "My aren't we a bit poetic, eh Bunny?"

"Poetic isn't the right term, Tooth. They're more of unspoken words from my heart that I've had been wanting to say for a long time." he said tenderly, "And now that you know about it all, Sheila."

** _~End of Unspoken Words from the Heart~_**


End file.
